


Finding Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce goes looking for Tony and finds Pepper instead</p><p> </p><p>written for <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/">drabblechallenge</a> December challenge, Inspiration Photo at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her

He came looking for Tony but found her instead, curled up on the sofa, head resting on her folded arms. Sound asleep. He figured she'd been watching the fire and finally gave in to the exhaustion they were all suffering from after the last few days. 

He debated grabbing a blanket, covering her, letting her sleep but she deserved the comfort of a bed as much as the rest of them. He tucked a strawberry strand behind her ear, kissed her cheek, before reaching under her legs and lifting her against his chest to carry her to bed with them.

  



End file.
